Lost and Found
by nightmareking
Summary: Lame title I know, but it should be a good read. Rated for future chapters and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I feel like writing. Rated for future chapters and possible AU. I'm still debating about that. Enjoy.**

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz walked down the street as snow fell from the sky and an icy cold wind blew past them. They passed an alley and stopped and looked down it as they heard a faint cry. They looked at each other before walking towards the source of the crying. In a pile of cardboard boxes, the two saw a small baby girl, waddled in a thin blanket. Their eyes widened and Star picked the screaming infant up, "Hey, hey, it's okay. What are you doing out in the cold, little one?"

Marco narrowed his eyes and looked around, "I hate to say this…I mean I really hate to say this…but I think she was abandoned," Star looked at her best friend in shock and Marco sighed and looked down at the baby as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, "I don't know how long she's been out here, but we're not going to pretend we didn't see her,"

"Agreed," Star looked down at the child and slightly smiled, "Don't worry, we're going to take you home with us. You're going to be safe and nice and warm." Marco helped his best friend up and the two of them hurried home.

Walking through the front door of their house, Marco closed the door and Star held the infant close to her, "Don't worry, you're out of them nasty storm." The child began to whimper and Star frowned, "You must be hungry. Well let's see what we can find for you," she looked at her best friend and sighed, "I'm going to feed her…but Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star frowned, "What are we going to do? Someone just left her out in the freezing cold and if we hadn't have come along, she would've froze to death,"

"We…I don't know, she seems very attached to you…and I don't think it'll be a good idea to send her to an orphanage," Marco sighed and walked up to his best friend, "Maybe…maybe we can take care of her. This way we know she's safe,"

"Yeah…so it's decided, we'll go downtown tomorrow and sign the papers we need to adopt her," she looked down at the infant and slightly smiled, "You'll have a loving home, baby girl. But how about we get you something to eat," she turned and walked into the kitchen and Marco smiled at his best friend before his smile turned to a scowl and he shook his head in disgust.

Star and Marco sat on the couch with the baby wrapped in Star's arms as she soundly slept, "So where are we putting her tonight?"

"She'll sleep with me tonight," Star smiled and coddled the infant in her arms, "Tomorrow we'll get her a crib, some clothes and a few other things she might need after we sign those adoption papers," Star gently rocked the child, "After that, we'll introduce her to everyone." Marco hummed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around his best friend and held her close as they watched as the child slept.

Star and Marco walked into an adopting agency in the middle of town with the baby in Star's arms. Walking up to the front desk, they rang the bell and the receptionist looked up, "Are you two putting this little one up for adoption?"

"No…we're actually hoping to adopt her," the receptionist looked confused and Star sighed, "We found her in an alley last night and took her home with us. We were hoping to adopt her and…"

"You two are aware that's not how this works. Adoption takes years and still, you may not be…"

"Please," Star pleaded, "We can care for her, we'll give her a loving home and family," the receptionist sighed before standing up and walked away from the two.

Star frowned and Marco looked at her, "Hey," she looked up and Marco slightly smiled, "We'll figure this out. We can care for her and I doubt anyone will be stupid enough to disagree,"

"Yeah," Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Whoever her parents were, they must've been cold bastards if they just left her out in the snow like that,"

The sound of high heels tapping on the tile floor caught their attention and they looked up to see a finely dressed woman walking towards them, "I understand you two found an abandon child in an alleyway last night?"

"Yes, and we were hoping we could adopt her," Star frowned.

The woman sighed and shook her head, "Normally it takes years to adopt," she tried to take the infant from Star only to stop when the child began screaming, "Oh my,"

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay baby girl, I'm here," Star began soothing the screaming child, "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere,"

The screaming soon stopped and was replaced with light whimpering, "This is strange," the woman said and the two looked up, "She seems attached to you. You said you found her last night?" the two nodded and the woman hummed, "I could lose my job over this…but I couldn't bring myself to separate a child from a couple that she's grown fond of."

"We uh…we're not a couple, we've been best friends since we were babies," Marco rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "But we do live together…if that helps at all,"

"Very well," she turned her back towards them, "If you two will follow me, I'll have a medical expert examine her to make sure she didn't suffer any real harm," the two nodded and followed the woman down the hall.

The two sat on a couple of chairs in a room with Star holding the child and a man in a white lab coat sitting across from them, "Aside from minor frostbite, the child seems perfectly fine. She's about 4-months-old," the two sighed and the man stood up, "It was very lucky you found her when you did,"

They nodded and the woman walked into the room, "So are you two going to adopt her or put her up for adoption?"

"We still want to adopt her," Star smiled and looked down, "And I have the perfect name for her. Nova Luna Butterfly-Diaz,"

"Very well, if you two will follow me, we can get the proper paperwork filled out," they nodded and stood up and followed the woman out of the room.

The SUV pulled up in front of the house and Star looked down at the infant and smiled, "We're home baby girl and daddy is going to set up your crib so you have your very own room," the child looked up in confusion as Star took her out of the car seat and she and Marco got out of the vehicle and walked up to the house.

 **I'm going to borrow a few things here and there from my story adopted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Was? What are you talking about? There are more chapters to come.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, I'm just borrowing a few things here and there.**

 **RobLebron: Sort of. A few things will be similar.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star sat on the floor in the room with Nova in her arms as the two of them watched as Marco put the crib together. Nova began whimpering and Star looked down and smiled, "Are you getting hungry, baby?" Nova hiccupped and Star smiled and stood up, "Okay, let's get you something to eat while daddy set your bed up," she walked out of the room as Marco continued to set the crib up.

Star and Marco watched as the infant slept in the crib and Star sighed and looked around, "We need to get a few more things for her room. A dresser, some stuffed animals, maybe a couple of children books and…"

"And we'll get all of that later," Marco smiled, flicking the baby monitor on, "But for now, let her sleep," Star sighed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the room, closing the door slightly behind them.

Star and Marco sat in the living room, watching a movie. A knock on the door caught their attention. Standing up, they walked over to the door. Opening the door, they saw their parents standing on the other end, "Hey guys," Star smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need a reason to visit, sweetheart?" her father, River asked.

"No dad, but we're glad you four are here. We have to tell you something,"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" her mother Moon asked and looked at her stomach.

"What, no mom," Star hissed as hers and Marco's faces lit up, "No, just come in," the four adults looked confused and followed the two inside.

Star walked up the stairs, leaving her parents, Marco and Marco's parents in the living room. The four adults looked at Marco and his father, Rafael looked confused, "So hijo, what is going on?"

Before Marco could answer, Star walked down the stairs with Nova in her arms. She stood next to Marco and smiled at the four adults, "Everyone, this is Nova Luna Butterfly-Diaz, mine and Marco's adopted daughter."

"Wait…how did this happen?" Marco's mother, Angie asked.

The two frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "It isn't exactly a happy story ma." The four adults looked confused and Marco coughed, "We were walking home from the store and we heard a faint cry coming from an alley. We went to investigate and found her in a pile of boxes,"

Their eyes widened and Star frowned, "We brought her home and earlier we took her and adopted her. So…if you guys don't want to be a part of Nova's life, we'd under…"

"What, are you kidding?" Moon smiled and took the infant from her daughter, "Do you know how long I wanted grandchildren? Since you two were thirteen,"

Star's and Marco's eyes widened and Angie smiled, "Me too," the four adults ogled over the small infant and the two best friends looked away from one another.

Star and Marco stood in the kitchen while their parents watched Nova in the living room. Star looked out into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the four adults playing with the infant, "Well…considering our moms mission since we were ten, I had a strong feeling they wouldn't be too angry about this," Marco looked at her in confusion, "Our moms have been doing everything they could think of to get us together? You don't remember any of that?"

"Yeah, I remember most of their attempts were awkward as all hell," Marco smirked and walked up to his best friend, "Anyway, are you okay? From last night,"

"If you're asking if I'm still pissed at the heartless bastards who left Nova out in the cold like that, yeah, I am," Star sighed and shook her head, "But you know, it's done and over with. We got her out of the cold and she's living with us, so I guess I can look past that."

They heard laughing and they looked up and saw their fathers making faces at the infant while their mothers looked on in amusement, "And it looks like our parents love her," Marco chuckled and Star smiled, "So now all we have to do is introduce her to our friends,"

"I'm sure they'll love her almost instantly," Star sighed and shook her head, "But while our parents are watching Nova, why don't we put a few more things in her room," Marco nodded and the two of them walked out of the kitchen and began walking up the stairs to Nova's room.

Star and Marco smiled as they watched Nova as she slept in the crib. The two quietly walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving it open a small crack before walking down the stairs. The two sat down on the couch and Star sighed, "Well hopefully she'll sleep for the entirety of her nap…we barely know anything about Nova except her age. What if she's allergic to something or worse and we…"

"Star, I think you should calm down. Let's take little baby steps. We got Nova out of the storm and when it starts to warm up, we'll take her to a doctor and have some tests done," Marco smiled and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about Nova, she'll be fine. Our parents fell in love with her almost instantly and now all we have to do is worry if our friends will…"

"Like I said, I'm sure they'll love her," Star sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Anyway, Marco…that thing…that our parents said earlier…it's uh…"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Marco smiled and kissed the side of her head and a wide smile formed across Star's lips, "We both knew our moms have been trying to get us together. I mean us moving in together was probably the biggest hint they gave us," Star hummed and nodded.

 **Would've been out sooner, but something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RobLebron: No, it's an AU, by similar I mean there's going to be some characteristic here and there from Adopted.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Star sat in the back of the SUV, cooing at the infant in her car seat as Marco drove down the freshly paved road and snow lightly fell from the sky. Marco looked through the rearview mirror and smiled as he watched his best friend coo at their adopted daughter. Star looked up and slightly smiled, "Did you remember to call the others?"

"Yes, Star, I remembered," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes as he continued to drive down the street.

Salina 'Pony Head' Poinback, Janna Ordonia, Jackie Thomas, Tom Lucifer, Oskar Greason and Blake Shelton stared at their friends before looking down at the infant cradled in Star's arms in shock as the small child looked around in confusion. Salina shook her head and growled, "Hold up, you two are telling us that she was abandoned in an alley and you two happen to find her?"

"Yeah, that's what happened," Star sighed and shook her head and coddled the infant, "We were lucky we were passing by, otherwise she would've froze to death,"

Marco frowned and rubbed Star's back, "Star, remember what we talked about. We got her out of that storm last night and that's all that matters,"

Star frowned and nodded, "Well what'll happen if her parents come looking for her?" everyone glared at Janna and Star narrowed her eyes and Janna held her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying. What if she wasn't abandon and her parents come…"

"Janna, she was in an alley in the middle of a storm. She was barely covered and was screaming at the top of her lungs. I doubt that they'll be looking for her." Star frowned and looked down at the infant, "If they really did care about her, she wouldn't have been left out in the cold like that." Marco sighed before standing up and walked out of the living room and Tom, Oskar and Blake followed him.

Marco sighed and opened a can of soda, "So you and Star, huh?" Marco looked at them in confusion and Tom arched a brow, "Come on dude, don't tell us there's nothing going on between you two. You've been having wet dreams of Star since…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll dust off my karate skills on your ass, Tom," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, it's true I've been having wet dreams of my best friend since the sixth grade, but I don't think it'll be a good idea if she finds out. I don't want to scare her away,"

"Whatever you say, buddy, but you might want to tell her sooner rather than later," Blake suggested and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Or you can keep it to yourself and lose your chance,"

"Heh, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you assholes," Marco sighed and drank the soda before looking out into the living room and saw the four ogling over the infant child and he slightly smiled at his best friend.

The two said their goodbyes to their friends before walking out of Janna's and Oskar's house and walked up to the SUV. Putting Nova in the car seat, Star sat down next to her and Marco closed the door before walked around the vehicle and climbing into the driver's side.

During the ride home, Star looked up and arched a brow, "So…that went well, don't you think?" Marco hummed and nodded, "Are you okay? You seem distracted," Marco's eyes widened and he felt his face began to get warmer, "What happened when you, Tom, Oskar and Blake were in the kitchen?"

Marco coughed and shook his head, "Nothing, just…it's nothing, Star," Star frowned and Marco looked back through the rearview mirror, "Just something they love reminded me of," Star sighed and nodded before looking down at the infant in the car seat as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. It would've been out sooner, but something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RobLebron: Heh, maybe.**

 **It'Ya Gurl Marco: Yeah, they're eighteen, sorry for forgetting the age setting.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco watched as Nova looked around, eyes wide as saucers. The two smiled down when a loud knock at the door caught their attention. The two looked at each other and Nova began to lightly whimper before Star picked her up and she and Marco walked over to the door. Opening the door, Star and Marco saw a man in a suit standing on the front step, "Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz," the two nodded as Star held the infant closer, "My name is Lee Jackson, I'm from the Department and Human Services,"

"Is there a problem?"

"We received a call that you two adopted a child you found in the middle of an alley earlier this week and as state requires, the Department of Human Services must come and see if the child is in a well-cared environment." Star's and Marco's eyes widened, "Now if you refuse to let me do my job, I'll be forced to take the child from you and put her in foster care and…"

"No need to do that, come in," the man nodded and walked past the two and Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco," he looked at her in confusion and Star sighed, "You do realize what's going to happen if they find one thing wrong with the house. They'll take Nova away from us and…"

"Star, calm down," Marco slightly smiled and rubbed Star's back, "We have nothing to hide from these people. We've babyproofed every room in the house, so I highly doubt they'll have a reason to take her form us," Star sighed and nodded before the two turned and walked into the house.

Star and Marco sat across from Lee as he looked around the living room and wrote down on his clipboard, "Alright, let's get this out of the way and I'll leave you three to the rest of your day." The two nodded, "Alright, how long does Nova sleep for?"

"She sleeps through the night just fine and she take three naps a day," Star answered and Lee continued to write on his clipboard, "We've been caring for Nova ever since we found her and we haven't had any troubles," Lee nodded and continued to write on his clipboard, "How long is this going to take? It's almost Nova's naptime and…"

"Don't worry Miss Butterfly, I'm going to ask a few more questions and then I'm going to have to see the rest of the house," Star nodded and held the infant close to her.

Star frowned as she watched her best friend lead the social worker around the house. She heard Nova whimper and she looked down and slightly smiled, "Don't worry baby girl, me and daddy aren't going to let them take you from us. They're just here to make sure we're taking care of you," she lightly kissed Nova's forehead, "Don't worry, sweetie, mommy and daddy aren't going to let anyone take you from us."

"Well everything appears to be in order," Star looked up and saw Marco and Lee walk back into the living room, "I don't see anything wrong and it appears young Nova appears to be well cared for, but unfortunately it is not up to me. I'll handover my work to my supervisor and you should receive a letter by the end of the week," Lee looked at Star and Nova and sighed, "I wish you all the best," Star and Marco nodded and Lee walked out of the house and Marco walked up to the door and closed it.

Marco walked up to his best friend and the two of them stared down at Nova as she let out a tiny yawn, "Well we better get her to bed. It's past her naptime and we wouldn't want to look bad," Star smiled and Marco nodded before the two of them walked towards the stairs and began walking up them.

The two walked into Nova's room and Star gently set Nova down in the crib as Marco turned the baby monitor on. Star leaned down and lightly kissed the side of Nova's head, "Sweet dreams, baby girl," she knelt down and picked up a stuffed dog and placed it in the crib next to the sleeping child, "Here you go Nova, the doggy that your Aunt Jackie and Uncle Oskar got you,"

Marco chuckled and leaned down and kissed the side of Nova's head, "Sweet dreams, Nova. Mommy and daddy will be right downstairs when you wake up," the two turned and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door all but a crack behind them.

Star and Marco sat in the living room and Star let out a depressed sigh. Marco looked at his best friend in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Just a little nervous." Star looked up and frowned, "All it'll take is one bad report and they'll take Nova from us."

Marco slightly smiled and kissed the side of her head and Star let out a moan of happiness, "Don't worry Star, I think we've handled that social worker just fine. Someone will either have to be blind or dumb to try and take Nova from us," Star smiled and nodded before nuzzling closer to her best friend.

 **Quick chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**JJmmmmmlol: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star sat in the living room, feeding Nova in her arms. The door opened and Marco stepped inside, holding an envelope. Star smiled and stopped feeding the infant and Nova began fussing, "What's that Marco?"

"A letter from Child Services," the room fell silent and the small child nuzzled deeper into Star's arms and Star cradled the child, "I didn't open it yet. I figured we'd read it together," Star frowned and nodded before standing up and walked up next to Marco.

Marco sighed and opened he letter and the two of them began reading it, "Miss Butterfly and Mr. Diaz, we received intel that you two have found an infant girl in an alley and later adopted her. We sent Social Worker Lee Jackson to your house earlier this week. Mr. Jackson has reported back to us a few days ago and we are pleased to inform you that we have seen no demerits on you two and have no evidence to prove you are unfit to care for the child. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Please take care of yourselves and young Nova,"

Star smiled and threw an arm around Marco's neck and hugged him, holding the infant between them. She broke from the hug and looked down at the infant in her arms, "Did you hear that, baby girl? You're going to be staying with mommy and daddy," the infant babbled and Star cooed at her, "I told you no one was going to take you from us," Marco smiled as he watched his best friend coddle the small child before she continued feeding her.

The small family of three sat on the floor of the nursery, Star and Marco smiling down at Nova as they put warm clothes on her. They stood up and Star smiled and cradled Nova, "We're going to go visit grandma, grandpa, nanny and poppy for a little Christmas party, baby girl," Nova babbled and looked around in confusion as they turned and walked out of the nursery.

The four adults stared at the infant cradled in Star's arms and Angie smiled, "Hey Nova," Nova looked up in confusion and Angie handed her adopted granddaughter a neatly wrapped package, "This is from me and poppy, honey,"

Nova stared at the present in confusion and Star took it off Angie and smiled, "Hey Nova, mommy will open it for you," she began ripping the wrapping paper and Nova eyes widened at the small stuffed animal in Star's hand. Star looked down and smiled, handing the small stuffed bear to Nova, "Well it looks like you've got another friend to sleep with you at night, sweetie,"

The four adults looked as Star and Marco smiled down at their adopted daughter as she fondled the stuffed animal. Moon smiled and stood up and took Nova from her daughter, "Hey, what gives, mom?"

What? You don't expect us to let you two keep Nova all to yourselves tonight?" Moon smiled and stood up, "Anyway, can you and Marco be good kids and get us something to drink from the kitchen? We'd like to spend some time with Nova," Star and Marco sighed before standing up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The two soon walked out of the kitchen with a few cans of soda in their arms and Rafael and River stood up and took the drinks from them before they could step into the living room. Star and Marco got ready to step into the living room when Angie looked at them and slightly smiled, "Oh kids," they looked at her in confusion, "Look up,"

They did and their eyes widened and their faces began to heat up as they spotted mistletoe hanging above their heads. They looked at their parents and rubbed the back of their heads and Marco chuckled, "Well you see…we uh…can't do that while Nova is here and…"

"It's tradition, hijo," Angie smirked.

"And you know what the tradition calls for," Moon smiled. The two best friends sighed before looking at one another.

Inching closer to one another, their lips touched and their eyes widened for a moment before Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist and held her close. After a few moments, they heard their parents clear their throats and they separated, their face glowing brightly. Star turned and walked over took her mother and took Nova from her and Nova looked at her adopted mother and lightly giggled. Star sighed and looked down with a slight smile crossing her lips, "You find something funny about your grandparents forcing mommy and daddy to kiss?" Nova stopped giggling and nuzzled into Star's arms.

The car ride home was silent as Star sat in the back and watched as Nova slowly drifted off to sleep in her car seat. Star looked up at her best friend and felt her face began to heat up before looking down at the infant in her car seat.

The SUV pulled up in front of their house and Star took Nova out of her car seat and the two of them climbed out of the vehicle and walked up to the house. Walking through the front door, Marco closed the door and Star frowned, "I'm going to put her to bed…and uh…I think we should talk when I come back down,"

"Uh…right," Star walked up the stairs with Nova in her arms and Marco sighed and sat down on the couch, "Well…it's official…Star's going to take Nova and leave all because our parents decided to pull that stupid stunt tonight."

Star walked into the nursery and gently set Nova down in her crib and flicked the baby monitor on. She pulled the blanket over her and leaned down before lightly kissing the side of her head before turning and walked out of the room and closed the door slightly, leaving it opened a crack.

The two best friends sat in the living room in silence before Star looked up and frowned, "So uh…that was probably the boldest thing our parents did,"

"Uh…yeah, but um…if you uh…if you want to move out and take Nova or…"

"But I don't want to do that," Marco looked at her in confusion and light pink hue crossed Star's cheeks, "I uh…Marco, ever since our moms have been trying to get us together, I was hoping it'd work because…because I've had a crush on you since the sixth grade," Marco's eyes widened and Star frowned and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, funny huh? How we've been best friends since we were babies and I've had a crush on you since the sixth grade,"

"No, not really," Star looked at him in confusion and Marco looked away, "I've had a crush on you since sixth grade too…and uh…you remember how I said that Oskar, Tom and Blake had something that they just love reminding me of? He looked up and Star slowly nodded and Marco cleared his throat, "Yeah…well I've had wet dreams involving you during that time,"

"So…you've been…dreaming about me?" Marco frowned and nodded and Star coughed a little, "Well…since our moms made it their life mission to get us together and we admitted to having a crush on each other for a while…maybe we could try dating," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head and Star smiled.

 **Would've been out a little sooner, but like I said in my bad boy story, I'm trying to take my time in these stories. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maxsteele1986: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Nova rested on Star's lap while Star helped her adopted daughter open some Christmas presents and Marco sat across from them with a camera in his hand. Nova looked up and babbled as Star continued to help her unwrap the gifts and Star smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, whatever you say, baby girl,"

Wrapping paper littered the floor while Nova stared in wonder at her new toys and stuffed animals. She looked up and babbled and Star smiled, "No sweetie, Santa left the rest of your gifts at your grandparents' house." Nova continued to babble and Star laughed and shook her head, "No, Santa doesn't leave gifts for mommy and daddy,"

"Actually, I think Santa forgot to put this under the tree for mommy," Star looked at her best friend with wide eyes as he pulled a neatly wrapped rectangular box out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Merry Christmas, Estrella,"

Star looked at the gift in Marco's hand and shook her head, "Marco…how and when did you manage to get this?"

"Um a…uh…a few days after we found Nova," Star stared at him in disbelief and Marco chuckled, "I just thought I'd do something nice and get you a Christmas present," Star sighed and shook her head before taking the box from Marco and began unwrapping it.

Star opened the velvet box and stared down at the silver chain with three puppy charms attached to it. She sighed and looked up with a small smile crossing her lips, "Thanks Marco," she looked down and saw Nova staring at the necklace with wide eyes as she babbled, "Isn't the necklace that daddy got me pretty?" Nova blew spit bubbles and Star smiled and kissed the side of her head.

The SUV pulled up in front of Star's parents' house and Star took Nova out of the car seat while Marco climbed out of the vehicle and opened the door for her and helped her out. The two walked up the door and Marco knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Moon stood in front of the small family of three and smiled, "Merry Christmas you three," she took Nova from her daughter and smiled, "Merry Christmas, dear," she looked back and smiled, "Well come in," they nodded as Moon turned around and the two adopted parents followed into the house.

Nova nuzzled into her mother's arms and looked at her new toys in wonder and babbled. The six looked down at her and smiled as the babbling infant. The four adults looked up at Star and Marco and saw Star leaning up against Marco and Marco had an arm wrapped around her. Angie and Moon looked at each other and slightly smirked, "So…Star, Marco, is there something you two want to share?" Angie arched a brow.

"What…no…nothing Mrs. Diaz," Star looked away as she felt her face begin to warm up. Marco smirked and rub her back as she took a deep breath, "Me and Marco decided to date after your little stunt last night…but don't try something like that again,"

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Moon smiled and shook her head, "We were just letting you two know that you were standing under mistletoe last night." The two rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

After spending a couple of hours with their parents, Star and Marco walked out of the house with Nova in Star's arms and they walked up to the SUV. Star climbed into the back of the vehicle and put Nova in her car seat while Marco climbed into the driver's side and adjusted the mirrors before driving away from the house.

The SUV pulled up in front of their house and Nova looked at Star in confusion and began babbling and Star slightly smiled, "No Nova, we're not going to visit your aunts and uncles today, they aren't home." She took her out of the car seat and shook her head, "Don't worry baby girl, we'll visit them in a few days." They climbed out of the vehicle and walked up to the house.

Star and Marco sat on the couch with Nova in Star's arms as she giggled and hugged one of her stuffed animals. She let out a small yawn and her adopted parents looked down and smiled, "Getting tired, Nova?" Marco asked and lightly stroked her cheek, "Well let's put you down for a nap," the two of them stood up and walked up to the stairs and went into Nova's room.

Star carefully set Nova in the crib and pulled the cover over her as Marco flicked the baby monitor on. Star looked down at the sleeping infant and frowned, "Are you okay?" she looked up at her best friend in confusion and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Nothing…just wondering if this is a really long and somewhat messed up dream," Marco looked confused and Star sighed and shook her head, "Having Nova, finding her in the freezing cold, us…I know it's real, but how we found her…I'm still upset and angry at the cold bastard…I can't forgive anyone who would willing abandon a baby like much less in the cold."

"Star…we've been through this already. We got her out of that storm, we adopted her and we even have a letter authenticity stating that she is legally ours." Marco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head, "I'm angry too, but what's done is done and nothing can change that," Star frowned as she looked down at their sleeping adopted daughter and Marco rubbed her back, "Why don't we go downstairs and clean up a bit while she's sleeping." Star nodded and the two of them turned and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving it opened a small crack before walking down the stairs.

 **Okay, this is the final chapter with a winter base theme. I'm going to move forward a bit, so next chapter is going be mid-spring. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Nova laid in her pack-n-play, watching TV through the netting while Star sat on the couch and smiled at her adopted daughter. Marco walked down the steps and walked towards the door. Star looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Where are you going?" Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, "Are you going somewhere or something?"

"Well since the weather is starting to break, I figured I'd go to the store,"

"For me or Nova,"

"Both," Marco smiled and opened the door, "I'll be back in a few hours." Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm just running to the store Star, nothing more, nothing less,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright," Marco walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. She looked down when she heard Nova babbling and she smiled, "Daddy will be back. He isn't going to leave like that," she stood up and walked over to the pack-n-play and picked the child up, "How about we get you some lunch," Nova continued to babble as Star turned and walked into the kitchen.

Star sat in the living room with Nova in her arms when her phone went off. She reached in her pocket and pulled her phone out and answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey Star,_ " she sighed when she heard Marco's voice on the other end of the call, " _Listen, I need you to come out back and bring Nova with you,_ "

"Yeah, alright Marco," she ended the call and stood up and looked down at Nova with a smiled, "C'mon Nova, let's go see what daddy wants," she walked out of the living room and headed to the back door.

Opening the back door, she stepped out into the backyard and spotted Marco standing next to a swing set. Star sighed and shook her head as she walked up to him, "Marco, what is this?"

"A swing set," Marco smirked, "I thought that since the weather is breaking and Nova will be crawling soon and she's sitting up on her own, I decided to go out and get her this so she can get some fresh air," the two looked down and saw Nova staring at the swing set in wonder, "And it looks like she's going to enjoy it,"

"Yeah, I guess she will and I guess it is a good idea to have this in the yard," Star looked up and arched a brow, "So…you said you had to run to the store for both me and Nova…was that a lie or something?"

"No, not really," Marco smiled and walked up to her as he reached into her pocket. Star's eyes widened as she watched her best friend pull out a small velvet box and opened it, reveling a silver band with a diamond sitting in the center of it, "Star, I love you…and I know that we're a little young for this and everything, but…will you marry me?"

Star looked down at the ring in disbelief and then at her best friend and slightly smiled and shook, "Dork," Marco frowned slightly and Star kissed his cheek, "Yes," Marco's eyes widened and Star looked down, "Isn't that right, sweetie? Daddy's just a big loveable dork," Nova ignored her and continued to stare at the swing set, "Well are you going to put the ring on me or what?"

"Oh, right," Marco took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Star's finger before kissing her, the sound of Nova's giggling filled the air between the two.

The family of three sat in the living room, Nova playing with the toys laid out in front of her and babbled to herself. Marco looked over to his fiancé and saw her looking down at the ring around her finger, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well…no, other than the fact that we're engaged and we didn't tell our parents or our friends." She felt someone tug on her pantleg and she looked down and smiled as Nova tried to climb on her lap. She smiled and helped her up, "Do you want to see the ring daddy got mommy, baby girl?" Nova babbled and looked down at the band around Star's finger and Star smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "It is pretty, isn't it?" Nova continued to babble as she looked down at the silver band.

 **Just a small chapter here. No, I don't think it's moving too fast. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anne: Heh, I guess it is.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Nova looked at her parents, eyes wide as saucers as she watched them cuddle on the couch. She crawled over to the loveseat and pulled herself up before she began babbling, catching Star's and Marco's attention. Their eyes widened as Nova giggled and began putting one foot in front of the other. Nova had taken three steps before falling back onto her padded bottom and her parents snickered and shook their heads, "Ma…da!" they stopped snickering and stared at the child in shock, "Ma…da!"

"She's learning how to walk and how to talk," Star smiled and stood up and walked up to Nova. She picked her up and cooed at the small child, "You are just adorable."

"Ma…ma," Star smiled and hugged her adopted daughter and Marco smirked at the two.

The two walked into the nursery with a sleeping Nova in Star's arms and they walked up to the crib. Setting the small child in the crib and pulling the blanket over her, Star lightly stroked her cheek and smiled, "Sweet dreams Nova. Mommy and daddy will see you when you wake up," the two of them turned and walked out of the room, closing the door slightly before walking down the stairs.

The two sat on the couch in the living room when a loud knock at the front door caught their attention. They groaned when they heard Nova's cry from the baby monitor and the two of them stood, "I'll get her," Star looked at Marco in confusion, "If I answer the door, I'm going to end up murdering the person on the other end," Star sighed and nodded as she walked over to the door and Marco raced up the stairs.

Opening the door, she glared at Janna, Jackie, Salina, Tom, Oskar and Blake snickering on the front step. She groaned in annoyance and the six looked back and Janna smirked, "Hey Star, we didn't interrupt a moment between you and Marco, did we?"

"No, but you idiots woke Nova up and we just put her down for a nap," the snickering soon stopped and Star sighed and shook her head, "Why would you idiots this I would be a good idea to bang on the door like that?"

They were about to answer when Salina's eyes widened when she spotted the silver band around her finger and she slowly walked up to her, "You…and Marco…this is a joke, right?"

"What's a joke?" Marco walked up next to Star with Nova in his arms, "And thanks for waking her up guys. We just love when she doesn't take her nap,"

Nova babbled and blew raspberries at her aunts and uncles before looking at Star and threw herself at her, "Ma,"

The six stared in shock and Star smiled and lightly chuckled, "Yes, mommy's here angel." She looked back at her friends and sighed, "She can only say ma and da right now, but we still find it amazing…and yes Pony Head, me and Marco are engaged."

"Well…we should celebrate," Jackie smiled and rubbed Nova's back, "Do you want to celebrate with us?" Nova blew raspberries at her and nuzzled closer to Star, resting her head on her shoulder, "Okay, no need to get all dramatic,"

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking at the six guests, "Guys," they looked at him in confusion, "What are you six doing here?"

"Well we were going to go to this new bar in town and we know you two have been busy taking care of Nova and everything we figured we'd ask if you guys wanted to drop her off with your folks and join us," Tom answered and the two looked at each other before looking back at the six in confusion, "Or you guys can stay home, it doesn't matter to us."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Look guys, Nova hasn't really spent a night away from us since we found her and the first time she stays with her parents we'd like it to be when we get married, not when we get drunk with our friends," the six sighed and Star frowned, "But you guys can come in and stay a while," the six nodded and followed the two inside the living room.

Star and Marco looked on in amusement as Nova threw her toys at Janna, Jackie, Salina, Tom, Oskar and Blake, screaming as she did. The six friends looked at their and Oskar shook his head, "We glad you find this funny,"

"We find it hilarious," Star chuckled, before standing up and walked over to Nova. Picking her up, she held her close and smiled, "Don't worry Nova, we're going to go visit grandma, grandpa, nanny and poppy in a little bit." Nova rubbed her eyes and laid her head on her mother's shoulder and Star smiled and rubbed her back.

The small family of three walked up to Star's parents' house and Marco knocked on the door. The door soon opened and the two best friends were greeted by their mothers, who took the child from them and began cooing at the young child, "Mom," Star said and Moon looked up in confusion, "We need to talk to you four,"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Mom, no!" Star's eyes widened, "Seriously mom, why do you and Mrs. Diaz ask me that every time I say we need to talk to you guys?" the two women chuckled and Star sighed, "Anyway, we need to talk to you guys. Can we come in?" Moon sighed and nodded before she and Angie stepped aside and the two stepped inside.

The two sat across from their parents with Nova sitting in between them. The four adults stared at the two in shock and Angie shook her head, "So…when did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Star answered, "Marco went out to get a swing set for Nova and he picked up an engagement ring while he was out. He asked me and I said yes," the room fell silent once again and Star sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, don't everyone jump at once."

"Well sweetheart, it would've been nice if you two told us the day it happened, but…"

"Ma," the four adults looked at their adopted granddaughter in shock as Nova nuzzled closer to Star and yawned, "Ma,"

Star smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Okay sweetie, we'll go home soon," she looked back and smirked, "She's learning how to talk and how to walk."

"And why is she tired?" Rafael arched a brow in confusion, "Don't you two usually put her down for a nap or something?"

"Yeah dad," Marco sighed and shook his head, "But Janna, Jackie, Salina, Oskar, Tom and Blake thought it would be a good idea to try and break our door down while Nova was sleeping."

The two stood up and Angie frowned, "Well…we hope you two will stop be for a visit again soon," they nodded, turned and walked out of the house.

 **I got something planned for the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, with Nova in her arms, watched a Marco turned and walked towards the door, "Da," he stopped and looked back to see Nova struggling in Star's arms.

He chuckled before walking back to the two and took the child from his fiancée and hugged her, "I'm going to go see poppy, grandpa and your uncles, Nova, and you and mommy are going to spend some time with nanny, grandma and your aunts. I'll see you two tomorrow,"

"Da…da," Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head before handing her back to Star.

Nova began squirming in Star's arms and Star smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "It's going to be okay sweetie, we'll see daddy tomorrow," she looked up and shook her head, "You might want to leave before she gets restless,"

"Right," he kissed her forehead and smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow," Star nodded as Marco turned and walked out of the house.

Marco sat in the living room of his parents' house with his father, his soon-to-be father-in-law and his three friends. He looked back and them and saw them drinking, laughing and stumbling around. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Lightweights,"

"Lightweights," he heard Tom snicker and felt him pat him on the back, "You haven't even opened a beer, buddy, so you can't call us lightweights," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes as Tom handed him a can, "C'mon buddy, drink up. You're losing pretty badly,"

"Thanks, but thanks," he set the can down and stood up, "I'm not going to get drunk and risk oversleeping tomorrow or be hungover at the altar, but you lightweights are more than welcome to drink till your hearts contents," he turned and walked out of the house and sat on the front step and felt the evening air blew past him.

Star sat in the living room with Nova in her arms and her mother, Angie and her friends sat in the living room of hers and Marco's house while Nova looked around in confusion, "Ma…da?"

Star sighed and rubbed the top of her head and smiled, "Daddy had to go bye-bye, sweetie. We'll see him tomorrow," Nova looked up and blew raspberries at her adopted mother's face. Everyone laughed and Star sighed before standing up and walked towards the stairs, "I think it's someone's bedtime," she began walking up the stairs and Nova began crying as they ascended the stairs to her room.

Star set Nova down in her crib and Nova continued to cry as Star plugged in her nightlight and smiled down at the young child, "Don't worry sweetie, mommy will be right here until you fall asleep," Nova's cry soon turned into a light whimper before Star put a stuffed animal in the crib beside her and Nov tightly hugged the animal. Star lightly chuckled and shook her head, "And it looks like doggy is going to keep you company tonight," she turned the baby monitor on and began lightly singing a lullaby and Nov began to slowly drift off to sleep.

Marco leaned back and took a deep breath, "Hey buddy, the party's in here," he looked back and saw Oskar leaning against the doorway, "C'mon Diaz, it's your last night as a free man. Have a drink, no one will know,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I suppose one drink won't hurt," he stood up and the two of them walked back into house.

Nova soundly slept with the stuffed dog tightly held close to her. Star smiled as she leaned down and lightly kissed the side of her head, "Goodnight sweetie, mommy will be right downstairs with grandma, nanny and your aunts," she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door slightly behind her, leaving it open a small crack before she turned and began walking down the stairs.

 **Okay, not much happened in this chapter, sorry. As always please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entirety Original Name: Thanks. I'm sure you can think of good titles for your stories.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter, though it may be the shortest one in this story.**

Nova sat on Angie's lap and stared in confusion at Star and Marco standing in front of an altar and her aunts and uncles stood by their sides. She leaned forward and began babbling at her parents. Angie looked down and smiled as she rubbed the top of her head, "Shh, your mommy and daddy are busy right now, sweetie. They'll see you later," Nova continued to babble as Angie continued to rub the top of her head.

The priest looked up from the bible and smiled, "And if there is anyone here who objects to this union, may they speak now or forever their peace," Star and Marco looked back and saw the guests remained seated and the priest cleared his throat, getting their attention, "The by the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Star and Marco faced each other and inched closer to each other before their lips met and everyone in the church cheered.

Star and Marco sat in the back of a limo as they laughed and talked with one another. Star sighed and smiled before leaning up against her husband, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Nova," Marco arched a brow and Star shook her head, "She's never been away from us since we found her in the alley and when we go on our honeymoon after the reception, she's going to go with our parents and who knows how badly she's going to act up."

"Star…I'm sure Nova will be fine. Our parents will watch her for a week and we'll be back before you know it." Star sighed and nodded as Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Star and Marco walked through the door leading to the reception hall and the guests looked at them and cheered as the DJ spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Marco Diaz!" the guests continued to cheer as music poured from the speakers and the newly married couple walked to the center of the hall and began dancing in each other's arms.

The reception slowly ended and the guests had all gone home. Star's and Marco's parents walked up to the two with Nova in Angie's arms. Nova looked at her parents and began struggling in Angie's arms and began crying. Star sighed and softly smiled before taking Nova from her mother-in-law, "Hey Nova, did you miss mommy and daddy?" Nova wrapped her arms around Star's neck and laid her head on her shoulder, "I know sweetie, but you're going to hang out with your grandparents," she handed Nova back to Angie and Nova began crying again and Star frowned, "I know baby girl, but mommy and daddy will be back in a few days. And your aunts and uncles will visit you while we're away,"

Nova continued to whimper and Moon sighed, "You two better leave now before it's too late," the newly married couple sighed and nodded before kissing Nova's cheeks and turned and walked out of the reception hall.

 **Okay, this one seems rushed and short because I truly didn't have anything planned for the wedding or reception. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**3xplicit: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **MindCleaver27: You want more, you got more.**

 **Enjoy.**

Waves rolled up against the shoreline as the smell of salt filled the air as the newly married couple walked down the white sandy beach. Star smiled as she snaked her arms around Marco's right arm and leaned closer to him. Marco looked at his wife and smirked, "Is everything okay, Estrella?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Marco," Star smiled and looked up before pulling on his arm, "C'mon Marco, let's build a sandcastle before we go back to the hotel room," Marco chuckled and the two of them ran across the beach as Star laughed.

The young married couple, soaked with saltwater and covered in sand, laughed as they entered their hotel room. Star looked up at Marco and smiled as she took him by the hand. Marco looked at her in confusion, "Marco, we should really shower. We're covered in sand, and I don't think the hotel staff will appreciate it if they have to clean up after us," Star smiled as she pulled Marco towards the bathroom.

The two stood in the shower as they felt the water hit their exposed bodies, washing away the sand, sweat and dirt from their bodies. Star looked up and smiled, "Hey Marco?" Marco turned around in confusion and Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his as she jumped and wrapped her legs around Marco's waist.

Star broke from the kiss and smiled, "I think we can consummate our marriage in here, wouldn't you agree?"

Marco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pushed his dick into her pussy, causing her to moan and bit her lower lip, "Do you mean like this, Estrella?" Star giggled before leaning closer to Marco and pressed her lips against his again.

Star had her back pinned against the shower wall as she moaned as she felt Marco's dick moving in and out of her pussy. She smiled as she panted, "Keep fucking me, Marco. Let's give Nova a little brother or sister," Marco smirked before reaching up and caressed Star's breast and sucked on the side of her neck, "Oh, you want to play, huh Diaz?" she smiled as she dug her nails into Marco's back, "Now…keep fucking me!"

Marco backed away from Star and began sucking on her breasts before looking up, "Star?" Star panted and looked down in confusion, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Marco," Star moaned and the two kissed.

The two walked out of the bathroom, wearing bathrobes as they panted. Star fell onto the bed and smiled as she panted, "Well…not the most fun we could've had, but we spent most of the time with foreplay," Marco chuckled and laid down next to her. Star rolled over and laid her head on Marco's chest, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at his wife and best friend in confusion, "I want to facetime our parents tomorrow to see how Nova is doing." Marco chuckled and Star lightly slapped his chest, "I'm serious Marco, she hasn't spent a night away from us since we found her, and she's going to be away from us for a week and…"

"And you're overthinking things, love, I'm sure our parents know how to take care of a child," Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "But if it'll make you feel better, we'll call them tomorrow to see if Nova was all right on her first night." Star nodded before crawling closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

Angie paced the living room, Nova in her arms, screaming with tears sliding down her cheeks, "Yes, I know Nova, but mommy and daddy will be home before you know it." Nova continued to cry and Angie frowned, "I know you haven't been away from them for more than a few hours, but everything will be okay, sweetie," Angie continued to pace the room as she tried to sooth her granddaughter.

 **A few things I need to apologize for. The length and the wait. I was hitting a brick wall with this one, but I'm going to get back into the swing of things. This isn't the only lemon that's going to happen, and I have something instore that'll probably set something in motion. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I'm finally getting back to writing this story. I know it's been a while, and I'm sure some people have forgotten about it, which I hope is not the case, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco pulled up to Marco's parents' driveway and climbed out of the SUV before walking up to the door. Knocking on the door, the young married couple waited a few moments before the knob turned and the door opened and Angie and Rafael stepped out of the house, "Kids?" Angie questioned and the two nodded, "What are you doing here? You two still have one more day left for your honeymoon,"

"We know mom, but Star was worried about Nova, so we decided to cut our honeymoon short,"

Angie nodded and Star smiled, "Where's my daughter, Mrs. Diaz? Is she all right?"

"Yes, she up in the spare room. She should be sleeping, but you can go up and-" before she could finish, the newly married couple walked past them and walked up the stairs.

Entering the small bedroom, the two saw their daughter sleeping in a crib, a stuffed animal next to her. The two smiled as they quietly stepped closer to the crib and Star carefully picked the sleeping girl up, causing her to stir slightly. The young girl moaned and opened her eyes before crying, "Hey, hey, shh, it's okay sweetie, it's just mommy and daddy,"

The girl's crying soon turned into light whimpers as Nova slowly fell back asleep, "We're going home, baby girl," she reached in the crib and grabbed the stuffed animal, "Okay, let's go say bye-bye to nanny and poppy," the two walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The drive home was silent as Star looked down at the sleeping girl in the car seat, "Is everything okay back there?"

"Yeah, she's still sleeping," Star smiled and stroked Nova's cheek, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble. Our parents haven't watched a baby since…well since us, and…well-"

"I know Estrella, but they weren't going to let anything happen to Nova, that and plus our friends were here too, so I'm sure they wouldn't let anything happen either," Star smiled and nodded, "And welcome back to Casa Diaz," they pulled up into their driveway and climbed out of the SUV and walked up to the house.

Star and Marco watched as Nova slept in her crib, clinging onto the stuffed animal. Marco flicked the baby monitor on as Star leaned down and lightly kissed the side of Nova's head. The two turned and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving it open a small crack before they walked down the stairs.

The young married couple sat in the dimly lit living room, watching TV as the baby monitor's receiver rested on the coffee table. Star nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Marco?" Marco hummed and arched a brow, "Well…I've been thinking?"

"That's never a good a sound," Star rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "And I deserved that. Now what were you thinking about?"

"Well…when Nova is a little older…I was wondering if we could give her a little brother or sister,"

"Well that's inevitable. You know as well as I do that Nova will eventually have a baby brother or sister…we just can't make it happen unless our parents or friends are watching her for a night or a weekend," Star smiled and nodded as they heard Nova lightly whimper through the baby monitor before the whimpering turned into a light breathing.

The two breathed a sigh of relief and continued to watch TV.

 **Okay, I'm starting to bring some of my older stories back until they're finished, but Monster Love might get a rewrite for a few reasons, I'm still debating on that one. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
